Heartbreak
by Kots
Summary: Memories can be both wonderful and terrible. They are forged by the choices we make in our lifetimes. What happens though, when one starts to lose their memories. Those moments of time lost to them forever. Renamon/Ruki


Yes I know it's been a while, and this story is probably far different then all my others. Well...when it comes to the type of pairing anyways. But on with the intricacies of a fanfic introduction, the disclaimer.

I do not own Digimon or any of its affiliations.

Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way, on with the show. - Kots

**Heartbreak**

The room was darkened. Light enough to tell what was in it, but the shades in the window were drawn. It was a typical hospital room, sterile and smelling of disinfectant. Only one bed was in this room though, occupied by the same person for five years.

At first glance she was pitiful. A small, wrinkled old woman, breathing with the help of oxygen from a machine next to the bed. Another machine showed her heartbeat, slow with slight jumps, as if her heart were winding down.

Her breathing was raspy and slow. Each breath coming out in a dry wheeze. White hair fell to her shoulders, framing her wrinkled face. She was covered in a yellow comforter, pulled up to her chest. It was thick and comfortable looking. At the foot of the bed lay the itchy hospital blanket she had originally been provided.

"_Heartbreaker…"_

Quiet beeping and raspy breathing was all that answered the whisper. A form stepped from a dark corner of the room. Shadow, seeming to gain shape, moved towards the sleeping woman with a slight limp in its gait.

Renamon stood next to the bed and gazed at the peaceful face. Smiling to herself she moved a strand of hair off of the woman's cheek, letting her fingers trail across the skin. In her other hand she held a small vase of flowers, which she carefully placed onto a small table beside the bed. There were several other items arranged on top. All seemingly inconspicuous, but were the most important items the two beings in that small room had. Most noticeable was a picture frame. It was a group photo of children and their digimon in a park. Three children and their partners who had saved the world.

Takato Matsuki was laughing while trying to get his goggles back from a fleeing Guilmon. Jenyra Wong sat on a bench, his face angled down to look at Terriermon who had fallen off his head from laughing too hard at the gogglehead and his dino.

It was the two leaning against the tree that Renamon always smiled at most. Ruki and she were leaning against opposite sides of the slim tree, watching the antics of the others. A look of contentment on their faces though they faced opposite ways.

A thin layer of dust had accumulated on the glass, so Renamon picked it up to wipe. The elderly woman started coughing in her sleep, and Renamon turned to her in an instant. She watched with worry until the coughing passed and the woman breathed easy once more. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd held; Renamon slumped into a chair next to the bed.

She watched her sleeping for a few minutes more, and then turned her attention back to the photo now in her lap.

"It seems like such a short time ago." Renamon said to herself, running a finger idly over the glass. "I can still remember that day Ruki…I could never forget it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Guilmon! Come on boy, gimme back my goggles!"

Renamon watched with amusement as the red digimon easily stayed just out of his partners reach. From the other side of the tree she could hear Ruki snicker.

"_It's good to hear her enjoy herself. She's changed so much from when I first met her. Though I think it's for the better."_ thought Renamon.

It had been a beautiful warm day. The tamers had all decided to meet up in the park for a picnic. Of course Ruki had gone on the pretense of being there in case a wild one showed up. She wasn't the same frigid person she once was, but some habits are hard to break.

Renamon smiled to herself as she leaned against the tree. Ruki and she had been becoming quite close. In face almost all of Ruki's free time was now spent being with Renamon. The fox digimon had no complaints. Since the fight with Dokugumon, her feelings for the fiery red head had only intensified. Ruki was on her mind most of the time.

"Come on Takato! Can't you run any faster then that?" Kazu teased, leaning on Kenta's shoulders, as he took pictures with his digital camera.

Takato stopped and turned to them, sweat dripping off his brow, and a huge grin plastered on his face. "You think you're faster then Guilmon, Kazu?"

Kazu stretched and crossed his arms. "Of course I am."

"Really?" said Takato. "Well…in that case. Hey Guilmon! Kazu said he'd buy you five loaves of Guilmon bread if you can tackle him!"

Guilmons ears perked up and the goggles dropped from his mouth as he licked his lips. "Oh boy! Guilmon Bread!" He then started to run right at Kazu.

Kazu paled and turned, his feet pushing him forward as fast as they could. "Damn you Takato!"

Takato and Kenta laughed as Kazu ran with Guilmon right on his heels.

As Guilmon was currently distracted, Takato walked toward Jenyra and picked up a thickly folded cloth from among a small pile of items everyone had brought.

"Okay, so who's ready to eat!?"

Ruki and Jenyra helped Takato spread out the red and white checkered picnic blanket. Ruki had thought it to be very cliché, but Takato said that it was all his parents had for him to use. Jenyra had started laying out the food, and soon the picnic was ready. Kazu came back sweating and muttering, while Guilmon sat next to Takato happily.

There was a good assortment of food as everyone had brought something to share. There were rolls and a batch of sata andagi, otherwise known as sweet buns, from Takato. There was a loaf of Guilmon bread on the side of course. Kenta and Kazu had brought a variety of junk foods in the form of potato chips, cheap candy and soft drinks. Jenyra had brought along cold sandwiches, made with help from Terriermon. There were some doubts as to whether they'd be edible or not. This was mostly because Terriermon would grin like a maniac whenever somebody reached for one.

Ruki had, surprisingly, been the one to bring the large white box that Jenyra had placed in the middle of the spread. The rest of the tamers hadn't really expected her to bring something, but were not going to complain about free food. Sliding off the top she revealed a wide assortment of sushi and rice balls.

"Wow!" said Kazu as the rest of the tamers looked on in disbelief. "You sure spent more money on food then us Ruki."

Ruki stared at him icily, "Why do you say that Kazu?"

Kazu shook his head and grinned, "Oh please, you don't really expect us to think you made them do you? Sorry, but I just can't see the great _Digimon Queen_ taking the time to do all this. Plus, these look really good, like top restaurant quality. How much were they?"

"I didn't buy them."

"So…you made all this Ruki?" asked Takato

Ruki sighed and shook her head, "No, Kazu's right…I didn't make them, Renamon did."

Renamon bowed her head slightly as the rest of the group looked to her. They didn't know it but she had been practicing her cooking skills lately thanks to Ruki's grandmother. Ruki could often find her in the kitchen, hands covered in dried rice and spices. Ruki had even tried some of Renamon's first attempts at cooking, much to Renamon's embarrassment. It had been delicious though and Renamon insisted on making her lunch every day.

"Wow…Renamon, this looks great, thank you." said Jenyra. "How long did it take you to make all of this?"

"Not too long."

Ruki snorted, "Oh please, she worked on this for more then a few hours this morning."

Jenyra helped himself to a tuna roll and took a bite. "Mmmmm…"

And that was all it took, soon everyone had their plates full of food. They ate, drank and laughed. The laughter was especially loud when Kazu had tried to eat a roll of sushi in one bite, only to find that it was very spicy. His eyes watered and he guzzled down his drink. When that didn't work, he grabbed Kenta's out of his hands and sucked that down as well. Kenta protested and soon the two of them were rolling around on the ground, grabbing at the same soda.

Renamon was glad that everyone seemed to like her food. She nibbled at a rice ball as Jenyra and Takato tried to separate the other two. Their attempts were met with limited success though, and soon it was four boys wrestling around on the ground while Guilmon and Terriermon cheered them on. A glance to her side let her catch Ruki smiling at her when the others couldn't see.

"What is it Ruki?"

"I wanted to say thank you Renamon."

"You don't need to thank me Ruki."

Ruki shook her head, "Don't be modest; you knew I was just going to go buy some stuff today to bring. So this morning when you said you had a box of food for us to bring, I thought it was something simple. But this is really great; you didn't have to do all this. But…I appreciate that you did, so thank you."

Renamon smiled and wiped her hands on a napkin. "It was my pleasure, now…should we help the boys out?"

Ruki laughed, "We might as well. I don't see anyone else that's competent enough around here."

Later that day, after everyone had eaten their fills and said their goodbyes, Ruki and Renamon found themselves back at the Makino residence. They walked into the kitchen and set the box of leftover rice balls and sushi on the counter.

"Ruki? Is that you dear?" called a voice from a separate room.

"Yeah grandma, we just got back."

"Oh that's good, did you two have fun with your friends then?"

Ruki paused and looked at Renamon, "Yeah…I guess we did."

"Okay dear, I'll start dinner in a little while. Don't worry about any leftovers you brought back, I'll take care of them for you."

"Thanks grandma, I'm going to go out by the pond then."

Renamon followed her through the house to the back door, which opened to an enclosed yard with a small pond. Ruki slid the door shut behind then and walked to the pond before sprawling out beside it and staring at the sky. Renamon sat near her, watching the koi in the water.

"Renamon?"

"Yes?"

The red haired tamer stayed silent for a few minutes as Renamon watched her. She continued staring at the sky as a smile slowly spread across her face. "I think today was a good day."

Renamon nodded before moving to stretch out beside her tamer, "As do I."

The two of them watched the sky for a while, enjoying each others company in the silence. Time passed quickly for them as they watched the clouds move in a sky that was being slowly conquered by oranges and yellows.

"Ruki? Renamon? Dinners ready!"

"Coming grandma!"

Renamon got to her feet and offered a hand to Ruki. Helping her up the two of them looked at each other for a moment before heading inside. Dinner was a quiet affair but good. When they were finished, they were shooed off by Ruki's grandmother who said she'd do the dishes.

Noticing the time, Ruki headed to bed. It was late and she looked tired though she'd never admit it. Renamon watched as her tamer slipped out of her clothing and into her traditional pajamas of panties and oversized t-shirt. Renamon had a bed laid out next to hers and waited for Ruki to finish putting her clothes away. As Ruki lay next to her, Renamon leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had strayed across her cheek. Ruki blinked and looked at her confusedly.

"It was out of place." was all the explanation Renamon would give.

Ruki smiled, "Good night Renamon."

"Good night Ruki."

With that said Ruki reached over and smoothed some fur on top of Renamon's head.

"It was out of place." she said with a smirk before turning off the light.

Renamon laid there in the dark room, grinning for all she was worth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renamon smiled and put the picture back on the small table.

"Those were good times dear heart. I know you can't hear me right now, but I want you to know something. The fact that you touched me back that night, in such an innocent yet intimate way, meant a lot to me."

She pulled the chair closer to the bed and held one of Ruki's thin, weak hands in her own.

"I wish times like that could have lasted forever…. But you know as well as I do that things don't always go the way we want."

A single tear ran down her face, as she lifted the hand to her lips. It glistened on her fur before she pressed Ruki's palm against her cheek to nuzzle it.

"I hate that day Ruki…I hate it with a passion, it hurts to think about it even now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well that's it for now.

Pinmon: That's it? After all this time this is all you post for people to read?

Well yeah...I'm tired and want to go to bed.

Pinmon: Where's your passion for your work? Your sense of responsibility?

I think it passed out a few hours ago. Anyways, that's it for now. More chapters of Heartbreak coming soon.

- Kots


End file.
